


Flaming Heart

by Matsoine



Series: Companion of Death [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Communication, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fanon, Female Harry Potter, Harriet isn't amused with her new body, Harry and Death are in a relationship, Harry reborn as Tsuna, I don't care for it nor Ten Years Later, I swear by it, Master of Death Harry Potter, MoD!Harry, Mostly feminine Harry, Multi, Nana is a Boss, Non-Binary Harry Potter, Non-traditional Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Screw that, There won't be as much violence, but deals with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsoine/pseuds/Matsoine
Summary: Being put in Sawada Tsunayoshi's body was planned, that it was a male body... Not so much. Harriet Potter deals with it, she will never be male but agender she can. Though she still prefers female pronouns it's hard, so she just decided to be the cutest child she could be.Flames consuming her entire form? Not planned as well, it didn't help Death was bending over laughing in the corner... At least her new form was adorable?Harriet, now Tsuna, would conquer this world as well, just you wait!





	1. Start of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry about the wait, but moving 200km away from home for the first time and finding a place was hard as hell. I'm starting school again on the 12th of August, but I'll update as soon as I can. 
> 
> The next chapter will be in a week or two. There will be a story in many different fandoms, and while Harriet will be the same you can read them independently. 
> 
> The next story with Harriet will be in a Harry Potter Au, I hope you enjoy reading this and the next many stories I have planned.

Harriet Rose Potter became Tsunayoshi Sawada, or rather Sawada Tsunayoshi as she was in Japan this time… 

And she was a boy. She may have miscalculated a bit somewhere, she had not meant to be a boy nor starting out as a squealing new-born. Also, no one is meant to remember that shit, it is horrifying. New-borns may not have the best senses, but she managed to get the gist…

Death has no language. They understand all and everything. All living things go through dying, so it would make sense that They understood all that was being hurled at them when the dead realised what was happening.

As Their companion she has the same ability, so she quickly gained the knowledge that she has reincarnated as a boy. Male. With something between her legs.

She freaked for a day or so, but quickly became interested in learning this part of life as well. Another side to a story, though she would have preferred if she had done so intentionally in the first place. 

Oh well, she became a he, though they would always be more feminine than, some narrow-minded, people would have liked.

Harriet knew she would never be fully male, but non-binary? That she could do, she didn’t want to confuse herself or her new mother, but frankly this was the best she or they could do. It’s after all their identity, not everyone else’s.

Though Death did have a laugh over their new pronouns, They accepted it immediately. Death was non-binary as well, after all, They didn’t conform to one gender after all.

Nana, their new lovely amazing mother, was the best thing so far in their rather short life. Tsu-kun, as she lovingly called them, was incredibly joyful that she was their mother.

They couldn’t have picked a better mother themselves.

Tsu-kun would be the best child to her ever! That they promised after only a month in their new life, so they upped the cuteness factor even more!  
So, if the neighbourhood heard squealing joy from their mother often, well that was their problem.

…

The first two years were quite boring, trying to regain lost mobility and strength was a chore. 

Nana couldn’t help but noticed her Tsu-kun was quite the smart boy, and if she expressed that often to the other mothers, well. She was proud.

Her little boy was the cutest thing in the world, a thing that became universally accepted in little Namimori. There was just something about him, lighting up everything no matter where he went. His big doe eyes were truly deadly, more than half of the population over 10 years old had fallen to them.

They others just haven’t seen him yet.

So Tsuna became known quickly as the cute little boy around town. Trying to waddle around, holding his mother’s hand and cooing over something.  
Always happy, that little one.

Of course, Tsu-kun was not happy all the time, but for the most part, they were. Nana was still amazing, and nobody could convince them otherwise. Brilliant woman, truly a goddess in the kitchen and where all their good looks came from it seemed.

However.

Tsu-kun had yet to see their father more than three times all their new life. Which would have already been bad, had they only been one month old, but at almost two years old? 

Oh hell no.

Tsunayoshi did not like him. At all.

The man was the source of brief happiness from Nana, but soon left her crying quietly in her bed. She tried, she tried so hard not to let Tsuna see it. Clinging to her little sunshine, her hope, she faced the morning each day and made it a good day.

Nana would have nothing else for her child.

Tsu-kun should not feel sad as she did every day. And when she looked at him, she let go off that sadness to give her everything to Tsuna. She did feel happier when together with her Tsu-kun.

Of course, Tsuna noticed, and they were in awe of their mother. Such a strong brilliant woman, doing everything and more to be happy with her child. They increased their loving actions, said I love you and all the cutest things they could do. A little manipulating, but for a good course.

If Nana could face every day like that, then so could Tsuna.

…

Then the Flames happened.

Tsuna had been playing around and hadn’t moved fast enough to avoid falling down the edge of the table. Kid table. As in 30 cm at most.

Not their proudest moment, but it held a special place in their heart because they figured out what was going on with their new body. Tsuna had noticed in the first months that something was abnormal in their new body, not a bad thing, just weird.

Like their Magic.

Oh, they still had it of course. They couldn’t be them if they hadn’t.

So, they knew quite fast there was something more to their new body. That day was just the catalyst that sprang the blockage so to speak, Tsuna scared themselves silly at first, I mean Flames all over you?!

Scary.

Then Death popped in to check on Tsuna, They had to bend over to breathe, not that Death needed to breathe in the first place.

Apparently, they looked hilarious. All gobsmacked and small.

Death then patiently waited for Tsuna to talk to them again, Tsuna pouting as they did, before explaining what was going on. Mafia and all. Weaponizing their inner Flames. The different cores and abilities.

It took some time, but Tsu-kun understood. Understood their body was dead tired and wasn’t about to be awake anymore. They thanked Death and passed right out.

Death just looked amused at them, held their fragile new body to Their being and moved her to bed where Nana found them later.

Death came and went. 

They had only come since they felt the shock, but it was time to go again. The living didn’t stop dying after all.

…

Of course, releasing their Flames had consequences, Tsuna was stared at a lot more and sought they them out more. It was as people were moths to Tsuna’s Flame.

Consumed by their brightness.

Tsuna wasn’t amused, it was fine before when they just looked at them when Tsuna was being cute. Now people sought him out and touched them???

No.

Nana was confused as well, she knew her boy was a little popular with the neighbour-hood, he was adorable after all. This, however, was unsettling.

So, she became more aware of people, always having a smile on her face while she stared them down. No touching her Tsu-kun without his permission. Death still found it amusing, though They did help Tsuna learn to control it better.

But of course, it was a little too late.

Tsuna now had a little shadow in the form of Hibari Kyoya. Very cute, and the only reason why Nana hadn’t shown her terrifying smiling face towards him. She mostly just used it on teens and older people, but Tsuna wanted to learn it as soon as possible, it was awesome.

Nana was incredible.

Harriet/Tsuna was awestruck at her. They may have been a little in love with their new mother’s abilities and personality. Really who in the world could make people so darn afraid just smiling at them???

Death was threatened by them to make them live a long and happy life, They were too busy laughing at Tsuna’s starstruck eyes when mentioning their mother. Though Death noticed Tsuna already were starting to have Nana’s terrifying smile at age 3…

Should They be afraid?

…

Soon Tsuna tired of their stalker and went over to Hibari.

Hibari may have stared at their sheer fluffiness and swore to protect them (and their fluffiness). Tsuna stared at Hibari Kyoya and felt at ease, thus began their long friendship.

Kyo-kun loved their fluffy friend, and all the great snacks they made.

Tsuna enjoyed feeding the older boy, Nana had after all promised to help them learn more cooking even if they were already good at the western styles. Now to the eastern foods, Tsuna enjoyed it a lot.

Spending time with their mother AND learning how to cook? Amazing. Also, it was nice seeing Kyo-kun enjoying their food so much. Made them feel good.

And so years went by, happy and ignorant to the fact it would be ruined by a little visit.

Death came suddenly when Tsuna had just gone to bed, interrupting their daily Magic training. Controlling their Magic was harder because they were in a child’s body, but their Magic knew they weren’t, so it was too big for them. Hence the daily training.

“Your father is coming next week.”

Tsuna just stared. What.

“Your father is coming next week.” Death stated again, just as deadpan.

Tsuna slowly put her head in her palms, groaning out “Oh my goodness, I had forgotten I even had one. Why the hell is he suddenly coming now? I’m 5 already and still haven’t seen him since I was 2.”

Death sighed and swept them into Their arms while sitting down on their bed.

“He has a small break and decided he wanted to come for that. See his little baby boy and lovely wife.”

The sheer nerve. How dare he come into their life so suddenly again. Oh, he will have hell to pay. If he thinks that they will let him off lightly after making their mother cry, making them learn to live without him?

Oh, hell no.

He would have the shock of his life if they had any say.

Death couldn’t wait to see this little show.

…

Iemitsu came home ignorant to all the changes that had happened while he was gone. Nana’s long hair, her new terrifying smile and strength. His little Tuna-fish, grown more, long hair as well. Their family dynamics, their routines.

He came blazing in, a whirlwind with him, expecting happy tears and pleased laughter.

He got no such thing.

A scream came out his beloved child at the sight of him.

When he tried laughing it off and gripping for Tsuna, his Tsuna-fishy screamed louder and ran for Nana, who had come sprinting. Not sparing a glance at her husband, Nana immediately went for Tsuna shushing him and cuddled him.

She even glared at him!

Sweet Nana, what had happened?

When Tsuna was appeased, Nana still talking slowly to him, she took him on her hip.

“This is your papa, Tsuna, though we don’t come crashing into people’s houses okay Tsu-kun?” she stated. His Tsuna shyly looked at him before looking at Nana again.

“I won’t, Mama, who’s Papa?”

Nana slumped a bit while holding him, but it couldn’t compare to the wail that came from Tsuna’s “father”.

“My Tsuna-fishy don’t even remember me anymore! Dearest, help me?!~”

Iemitsu had fallen to his knees, wailing at Nana.

Nana, though unimpressed at his behaviour in front of their child, still helped him out.

“Your Papa is your father, sweetie. He is my partner, husband and such. He is the other part of the team with Mama.” She said, looking at Tsuna.

“But… He’s not here? A team is not only one person Mama, you said that!”

“I know Tsu-kun, but he does his best to come home to us when he can.”

Nana looked more and more unhappy when explaining. Tsuna looked up at her with his big doe eyes and gave her a hug.

“Don’t be sad Mama! Tsu-kun is here!”

Nana giggled at their lovely son, having a little moment together, ignoring Iemitsu at the floor.

“Nana~ Tsuna~, don’t ignore me! I feel so lonely all by myself.” He said once again, displaying tears at their betrayal. They only looked at him for a moment before looking at each other again.

“Mama, do I have to call him Papa?”

Iemitsu’s sopping could be heard all over town.

…

Nana was mildly frosty towards her husband, she didn’t even know how to act towards him anymore. It had been 3 years after all since they last saw each other, with only sparse phone calls since. She did know Tsuna probably wouldn’t remember Iemitsu, but it still cut her deep. Her child didn’t know their own father, couldn’t even recognize him!

Nana felt like a bad parent, she tried so hard, but she was only one person. She was Tsuna’s mother, she couldn’t be his father as well. It had plagued her mind before, but when her husband suddenly came home startling Tsuna into screaming, she realised how far it had processed.

Nana almost couldn’t recognise her husband anymore, with tan skin, lighter hair and a new scar on his face. How come she didn’t know about that?

Also, what in the world was he wearing? A miner’s outfit?

How far apart had they come in recent years.

She remembered trying. Trying so hard to keep their connection when he was gone, but it slowed down to just him calling as it wouldn’t go through otherwise.

Nana was tired.

She loved her life. She loved her amazing child. Tsuna would always be first.

So, when she heard him scream, she didn’t even think. Never mind that Iemitsu came home, Tsuna would always be her priority. 

She might have ignored him a little. But just a little.

He hadn’t contacted her about coming home after all, no he hadn’t even rung the last month. She really couldn’t believe herself sometimes, she should have talked to him about it more. Her fears about them and their relationship, or lack of it. She also had to talk about his behaviour, if he wanted to be with them he had to actually know them. Especially Tsu-kun, as he didn’t like being touched suddenly or suddenly noises.

If he couldn’t then she would make him.

She would talk to him about it after Tsuna was in bed. He didn’t need to hear all this mess.

Nana didn’t really want to herself, but she was a mother and grown-up now. She had to step up and make her voice heard, or it would continue down this rabbit hole.

…

Iemitsu was rather confused, when did Nana become this strong amazing woman? Her fierce, read cute, glare as she told him in no argument that this had to change. He, of course, listened to her, but he was rather occupied looking at his lovely wife.

Her long brown hair shined in the kitchen, falling to her shoulders, almost as when they had first met. Her doe eyes large along with her voice.

“- we have to change this, Iemitsu! Are you even listening right now?” she sighed at the end.

Panic went through him, “I know honey, but it is hard doing my job and being away from home as well. I love you and our little family, I want the best for us and that is why I’m doing my best to provide for us.” Iemitsu said as he took his hand through his hair.

“I’m really doing my best, honey.”

Nana looked at him, really looked at him and searched for something. Her standing shifted and became softer, she started tearing up and Iemitsu felt the slowly reclining panic rise to new levels.

“I know you are doing your best, I know. But you aren’t here, you weren’t here when Tsu-kun spoke his first words nor his first steps. You weren’t here when people started following Tsu-kun around and I had to go to the police.”

Silence filled after Nana spoke.

“I even tried contacting you so many times, Iemitsu. You never take the call, you aren’t here!” Nana croaked out, turning around to hold her hands to her eyes.

Iemitsu had never felt so low before.

He knew the situation was bad but to this extent. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that this couldn’t go on for long no matter how strong Nana was. Raising a kid alone is never easy.

He was the worst.

“I love you, I love you so much and I’m so sorry I haven’t been here with you both. I know you need me as well, and I can’t say sorry enough times. “  
Iemitsu sighed and stopped for a moment, then continued.

“I still have to work as I signed the contract, but I will discuss this with my boss again. He will probably come here to discuss this with us as he is in Japan currently, and I frankly think that’s for the best. You have to understand I want to be here with you as well!”

Iemitsu had taken Nana’s hands and stepped closer towards her as if to make her believe him more.

“I can’t normally so when I finally got the call that I could visit I rushed here as fast as I could! I apologize I didn’t contact you beforehand and made such a mess of things…”

He couldn’t look into her eyes when he said the last, he knew he had made a mistake. Many actually. His child didn’t even know him! Tsuna screamed in panic because he didn’t know his own father.

How had he sunk this low in life?

This was a moment of clarity, he realized if he didn’t do something soon he might lose his family.

Timoteo had to understand, he had to.

…

Nana hadn’t completely forgiven him, Iemitsu still had to do a lot to get them both to forgive him.

But he had explained himself, told her what was going on and apologized. He was trying, he was trying to fix it and so she tried as well.

They sat in the living room, talking things through and deciding what to do next. They were sitting on the couch, closer than they had been in ages. Nana would admit it was nice, actually being with her husband.

So, they made a call to Iemitsu’s boss immediately. Arranging a meeting that evening to talk things over and letting him see their family as well. Nana thought his boss sounded nice, he was even concerned if something had happened! It already seemed better, they were doing something about the problem.

Small steps.

“Mama? Can I play with Kyo-kun?”

Tsu-kun had come done the stairs while they had talked, he looked a bit sleep-ruffled but happy.

“Hmm, we are having a guest later tonight, so perhaps here?” Nana said, leaning over to see past Iemitsu.

“Okay! Can I call him now?” Tsu-kun grinned as he already started walking over to the phone, “Of course darling.”

Iemitsu looked curious about this boy they talked about and looked to Nana about it. She had leaned back again, fondly watching their son call his friend.

“Kyo-kun is Tsu-kun’s friend, they met a year or so ago. They are always together, though Kyo-kun is somewhat possessive of Tsu-kun. I think he doesn’t have a lot of friends.” She mused to her husband, “But they have fun, Tsuna is more alive when together with him, the same with Kyo-kun.”

Iemitsu still had no idea of who he was, but he is happy that his son was brimming with excitement.

It was a sight for sore eyes, he hadn’t seen him in so long.

“-yeah, I’ll see him soon then! I’ll go see him outside! Bye, auntie!”

Tsuna was excited to see Kyo-kun, they had wanted to get away for a bit, but playing here was also okay.

Tsuna went for the door as soon as he had said goodbye, Kyoya was always incredibly fast. So, he skipped to the door took off his indoor shoes in exchange for his out-doors ones. 

They were happy that Nana had bought some shoes with good soles, it was already hard keeping up with Kyoya, so all the little things helped a lot.

“Bye Mama! Oh, and Papa I guess.”

The door shut before they could say anything back to him.

…

Tsuna paused, then ignored what sounded like a wail and continued to walk to the gate.

Kyoya would be here any moment!

… But he hadn’t told him about Iemitsu coming over or who he is. Oh, this could easily be bothersome to explain. More than anything they were concerned that Kyoya would beat their… father to a pulp. It would be annoying to clean it up and explain it to their mother.

Oh well, they would take it as it comes.

Speaking of Kyoya there he is, sprinting a straight line towards them. The only reason Tsuna wasn’t run over was their reaction time, laughing as he spun around to face Kyoya and greeted him.

“Hn, why is there a herbivore staring at us from the window.”

Tsuna spun around again, looking directly into Iemitsu’s eyes. They glared at him, they knew this would be difficult, but Tsuna thought it would be Kyoya, not Iemitsu that would be the problem.

They slumped and took at hand through their fluffy hair, looking a bit dejected.

“Apparently, I have a father, I haven’t seen him in forever, so I don’t know him at all. He suddenly decided to come home and mess everything up.”

Looking more and more dejected, Kyoya started to panic a little. He didn’t want him to be sad or god forbid cry. Awkwardly standing a bit closer, he slowly started to pet his little head.

Tsuna immediately stilled, then relaxed. Kyoya knew he didn’t like to be startled but still tried his best to help, it warmed their heart. Kyoya is a good friend, if not a bit awkward.

“We have to go inside and play, Mama said I had to be here today. Someone is coming to visit later.”

He nodded and quietly followed them inside. Neither of them wanted to go in there, but Nana’s call of snacks made them hurry regardless.

…

Iemitsu was nervous, his boss was coming, and his little boy still hadn’t wanted to talk with him.

He understood that this was a delicate matter, that he had been away for too long and he may not ever be close to Tsuna again. He was also told, rather sternly, by Nana that he would have to get to know Tsuna again.

His likes and dislikes, his hobbies, interests, fears. All of them, and that she wouldn’t help much as he needed that quality time with his son. Iemitsu hadn’t even seen his son a lot since he came home, though it had only been half a day already. That didn’t lessen his desire to see his only son a bit more though. He knew intellectually that he still had some time to get to know him, but his feelings were in complete distress.

He wanted desperately to see his son, play with him, hear him laugh. Everything he could get, he wanted so badly.

But he realised that he had to be patient, first he had to deal with Timoteo Vongola.

Timoteo hadn’t expected their call at all, he thought Iemitsu would have been too lovely dovely with his wife.

So when they called he was immediately concerned and asked if something had happened.

And while he sighed in relief that nothing serious had happened, he hadn’t expected that a family crisis would have happened instead. Iemitsu explained that he needed to talk to him and invited him to come eat with them that evening. Still concerned, he agreed.

That and he would finally see the lovely Nana and Iemitsu’s little son. Getting to embarrass him would be nice, it is the privilege of the elderly. 

He just had some business to do before, a meeting and then he would come to them.

Timoteo sighed again, he rarely had time anymore. There were always problems and he needed to be there to solve them. He hoped that it would soon be another’s turn, but frankly thought it would be at least another 10 years or so till that happened.

So very depressing.

…

Tsuna waved goodbye to Kyoya, their guest bound to come any minute now. They didn’t know what to expect, he knew it was Iemitsu’s boss that was coming but that still was enough to go from.

They just hoped that they would all be gone soon so that their routine could go back to normal. Tsuna knew it wouldn’t be that easy, but they could hope, right?

Damned luck of theirs.

There was also the problem with all the pronouns. 

Harriet is female, she had always felt comfortable being one but hadn’t minded going on as androgynous. That was how she was raised the first many years, after all, sometimes she only had male clothes. It was easier being male when young, she wasn’t looked at as much.

And no one took a longer look at her bruises.

Boys will be boys after all, right?

So, while Harriet was fine going on as neither gender, she preferred female pronouns or they/them when in a 'male' form.

But all the talk from Iemitsu about his strong, masculine boy was taking a toll on them. Also being told that they should be more direct and manly by the older generations. That while they were adorable now, and that women loved that, they should start being more than that.

That their kindness, skill with cooking, love of life and their mother was a bit too effeminate?

That they should talk more in the masculine type of speaking, and not as cutesy. That ‘he’ was a big boy now and should think more about how he was seen by others. Tsuna, for they were Tsunayoshi at the moment, was sick of it.

They had days where they thought of themselves as female, but most of the time they thought of themselves as agender. It was less of a deal having male parts then.  
And it wasn’t like Tsuna would be in a relationship with any other than Death anyway. So it didn't matter.

Sure, they had married and had kids in other lifetimes, but it was more of a go with the flow type of situation. They might love their partners, but never in the same way as Death.

Loving a friend is different.

But they digress, it was about their annoyance of continuing comments about being manly, masculine and such. Let a child be a child.

So, when Iemitsu said it again, they looked at him and said very seriously, “I don’t want to be manly, I want to be myself. I don’t want to be like you if that’s what is being manly is. I want to be with my loved ones always!”

…

The dinner went well.

Though Iemitsu was rather quiet, he still tried to talk to everyone as best he could. Nana heard what Tsuna had said, and while she agreed at some of it, it had been a blow like no other to her husband.

But she would not censor his feelings. Right now, everything was an oozing wound, and they needed to clean it before it could heal so it wouldn’t fester. By telling Iemitsu that he had opened up, it was a process. And she knew it wouldn’t be an easy one for them, she knew she was rather weak regarding Iemitsu. She loved him so much.

She would crave at some point, but the main thing, problem rather, was between Tsu-kun and Iemitsu.

And while she hoped, she didn’t think it would go too well. Both were stubborn.

Timoteo was a lovely elderly European man, that quickly charmed her.

He had brought flowers to her, and a teddy bear to Tsuna. He had an interesting accent, which she learned was from being Italian. He told her about the scenery and how lovely it was there, their culture and all that. She made a note in her mind to visit there with Tsuna some time! It would be lovely.

Nana started showing him around while noting that Tsuna still was in the kitchen, she would interduce him properly a bit later. He was a bit shy around strangers. Tsuna was almost sinking into the floor when they had dinner so Timoteo hadn’t really been introduced.

Oh well, she started to hear more about his hometown in Sicily and how wonderful it was. She was so interested, she truly hoped she would get to see it herself someday.

She saw Tsuna looking around in the corner of her eye, turning to him and begging him over with her hands, she started to greet Timoteo again.

“And this lovely child is our son Tsunayoshi, he is a bit shy, but it seems your stories about Italy interested him too much!” She giggled while Tsuna buried his head into her stomach.

Timoteo was obviously interested in her child, understandable since he was so adorable!

He tried interesting stories, so Tsuna drew more out to hear, and it worked to a point, he didn’t move from her side, but he did put his big doe eyes on him.

Timoteo was Tsu-kun’s newest victim, he melted at his cuteness. Iemitsu’s small whine wasn’t important, he had been trying to get Tsuna’s attention for a while now and that he even graced his boss with his eyes?

The jealousy that poured off him was enormous!

Timoteo had the time of his life, getting Nana and Tsuna’s awestruck eyes on him and annoying his subordinate for all his lovestruck recalling of his family the past years. It was truly annoying to hear about it and couldn’t go be with your own family.

So, he had a blast.

But he did notice that Tsunayoshi had somewhat active Flames, a bit unusual but not dangerous, so he let them be. He was an adorable boy, exactly like his mother.

Big brown doe eyes, chestnut fluffy brown hair and a small face that just made his eyes bigger, nose and rosy pouted lips smaller. He was on the smaller side and he could imagine that when he grew into his Flames that his Guardians would be overprotective brunch.

He couldn’t wait to see what would happen, being an old man he loved to see the younger generation flourish. But the sheer joy of seeing them panicking and running around was too amusing, no one said he had to be gentle all the time…

Though Tsuna did make him question his sadistic nature a bit… He couldn’t imagine letting anyone harm this lovely little child.

But it wasn’t like he needed to be in danger anyway, his children were alive and well and Tsuna wasn’t needed as the Decimo. Enrico was even wooing his lover, so he might even have grandchild soon! But so far, Tsuna was his only ‘grandchild’, age-wise at least.

…

After the visit of Timoteo, and the grownups had talked about their problems it was decided that Iemitsu would come home at least once a year. Again, it depended on a lot of things, but it worked somewhat better than expected.

Nana started being even happier, so Tsuna had less trouble with their father. They still didn’t care that much for him, as Tsuna found him annoying and loud. He had his moments of course, but he was like an overexcited golden retriever with a vengeance in the sense of hunting Tsuna down for cuddles…

Tsuna wasn’t impressed, Nana was gleeful as she got a lot of pictures out of it. Tsuna looked so cute when pouting and glaring!

Truly they had started having a better relationship already, being annoyed with Iemitsu only breathing… But again, Iemitsu wasn’t there that often, but they still communicated. It was a deal-breaker on Nana’s side, she had to talk to her husband, and he had to talk to her and Tsuna, so they didn’t get further away in the meantime.

When Tsuna was 8 when they took a vacation to Italy.

They were visiting Nono, as Tsuna called Timoteo in their monthly calls and his sons! They might even see Iemitsu, though Nana was more excited than Tsuna.

Being greeted in the airport by a limousine set the point for the rest of the vacation… Droving by a chauffeur to a grand mansion, staff greeting them in the entrance and helping them navigate the colossal place.

Tsuna as usual captured attention as he walked close in hand with Nana, radiating awe and cuteness, it was like he had sunshine and flowers around him. Some people even thought it was a Mist thing till they realised it was a little Sky making them even more awestruck.

Skies were after all immensely rare, for Vongola Nono to strut him around he must be very important! 

The staff got even more respectful, the Sawada’s oblivious to it in their enjoyment of their vacation and surroundings.

After awhile Tsuna got a bit bored and wandered off.

Okay, so they didn’t actually get that bored, but Death said they should consider going out for a hilarious time. For who it would be hilarious they didn’t know, but frankly, it didn’t matter. They were bored!

Going around, looking at the paintings and their stories, looking outside at the beautiful garden. This mansion had so much to offer, and Tsuna couldn’t wait to explore a bit!

Though they were quickly halted when a loud crash further ahead sounded, suddenly they saw a figure sprinting away from the scene, towards their location. Tsuna wasn’t scared but didn’t want to be in the way of the figure, but at the last moment they were almost crashed into, but the figure merely grabbed Tsuna and continued!

Now rather confused, but not that scared after all Nono would rescue Tsuna if it came that far, they looked at their kidnapper.

It was a young man, black hair flowing behind him while he grinned maliciously in glee. It seemed he was thrilled by something, but he did keep mumbling some-thing about scums of earth and something else Tsuna didn’t catch.

“Um, mister?” Tsuna tried, still in Japanese before remembering being in Italy.

_“Um, mister?”_ They hadn’t learned a lot of Italian, but Tsuna was surprisingly good to the grown-ups surprise.

He stopped suddenly, then opened the nearest door and slammed it shut with one arm, the other holding Tsuna tight.

_“Who are you tra- what is a little child doing here?!”_ He snarled at Tsuna, but upon realising it was a child he let go immediately.

Tsuna might be quite good at Italian, but this was spoken too fast for them, luckily they had a built-in translator, Death. Death knows no bounds after all and transit all language borders, dead people are all the same for Them. Harriet had gotten that ability as well, but even she had to adjust a bit, so her new human shell had to speak a little more to completely understand.

Tsuna did, however, catch the insult in the start and the aborted words after seeing them.

_“Um, I’m Tsuna, I’m sorry my Italian isn’t the best…”_ a little interested new, they acted a bit shy and looked down and looked at him from under their lashes. Knowing that Tsuna looked like a little cherubic angel, truly that adorable.

_“… It’s fine. Why are you here?”_ He said after a while, slowing his speech a bit.

_“I’m on vacation with Mama here, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi!”_ Tsuna shone in his cuteness, making the man pinch his eyes in response. _“What’s your name, Mister?”_

_“Xanxus, so you are the Lion’s child…”_ then slowly mumbling _“I see, he wasn’t completely insane in his ramblings, seriously this child…”_.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had heard him and had a more annoyed expression, Iemitsu had talked about him again! He always went on and on about his adorable little son, and how he would grow up to be like him.

It was annoying.

Xanxus also saw his annoyed expression, still thinking Tsuna looked like a little bunny puzzled by something.

Seriously this little _Coniglietto_… 

But he still had a problem, he suddenly had Tsuna as his responsibility. This hadn’t happened in a long time, when in the slums he had run from many people and dragging a poor youth with him to get away.

So, this had happened before, his mother, may she rest in peace, had always said in her lucid moments that he had to take responsibility. They were the younger ones, so he as the older had to step up and help.

Besides, he had dragged Tsuna with him on accident.

… What a drag.

_“Alright, do you know where you were headed, bunny?”_ Tsuna startled at the nick-name, then glared at him.

When that did nothing, they pouted and glared at the floor for a bit. Always annoying how they only think them cute and harmless! I mean they aren’t wrong currently, they could still do a lot of damage, but their young body couldn’t handle that much before tiring.

Also, they were destined to be short again. Something Death always though hilarious and lovely, They enjoyed being bigger and squishing Harriet. Tsuna didn’t mind as much as they said at times, just not when people cooed at him.

They would show them! Humph.

While they had thought, Xanxus had already decided to go out and handle them off to a staff member.

_“Alright, this is what is going to happen. We are going to find someone on the staff to deal with you, then the trash is going to show you the way to your Mama. Okay?”_

Tsuna who quite liked this gruff young man, was not as accepting as Xanxus probably hoped. They didn’t want to find Nana yet, they had a lot of fun running around and meeting new people. Exploring was fun!

So, they decided to fuck with Xanxus.

_“…You don’t want to be with Tsu-kun?”_ Tsuna said with a wobbling lower lip, their eyes shining a bit making them even bigger.

This performance was rather hard to do when Death was crackling so hard in the corner, bending over and then just deciding to laugh hysterically on the floor.

A small tick was already throbbing on Tsuna’s forehead, but they continued to guilt Xanxus into being with them for a bit longer. They wouldn’t let this prime opportunity disappear so easily, besides they had a slight sense of foresight that having Xanxus bringing them along would bring more chaos.

Xanxus being bombed with this sight had to look away, this whole behaviour was unusual even for him. But his Flames thought the bunny as kin, he felt at ease with him. This hadn’t happened for a long time, so he was hesitant to begin with, this just solidified that.

To say that he cracked would be right.

Score one to Tsuna, zero to Xanxus!


	2. Vacation ends and Reborn comes into the Picture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna fucks with many people. Reborn is annoyed to high heavens at his faulty information, but Nana and Tsuna's welcome makes up for it to an extent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait. I have finally gotten into slight ease of every day, but my schedule is packed. I wake up at 5, get to the train at 6 and get to school at 8. Then I'm there till 16 in the afternoon and 2 hours back home again. This is hard on everyone, much less when trying to squeeze in writing this story. I have no free time, and the little time I have to myself is spent on myself for a period at least. I'm not letting my mental health go down if I can help it, so little to no story for a while, sorry.
> 
> I'm trying, but I'm only moving the 30th of August (3 min from school, blessed sleep here I come!), so I'll first be able to write after that.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this!

They ended up going around and talking.

Xanxus actually had fun, this adorable child made him feel like a better person. Someone that was worth being with them. Made him feel like the Sky he is.

Of course, Xanxus had realised that Tsuna was a Sky. He was basically screaming it to the world, so bright he is being next to. Xanxus didn’t know why his Father would let Tsuna and his mother come here, it was just letting them into shark-infested waters. They were civilians.

He didn’t know what to think about it.

He didn’t like to think about it either.

But for now, he enjoyed feeling like an older brother, an senior to his little Coniglietto.

Tsuna was also having fun, seeing all the new things and hearing more about the mansion and how it was to live in such a place. They also heard about the slums and how he was rescued.

It sounded suspicious to Tsuna.

But it wasn’t their problem. Tsuna had to remember to not be too curious about things, there were things there wasn’t theirs to know after all. Perhaps if they were better friends with Xanxus, but as of right now when they had only met some hours ago?

Too fast, and they remembered themselves that it wasn’t fun when people stuck their nose in Tsuna’s business.

So, they tried not to let it eat them up with curiosity.

In the end, they wandered out in the garden, Tsuna really wanted to go to the labyrinth. It didn’t really remind them about the Maze in the Triwizard Tournament, this one was meant to be beautiful and peaceful. A way of gathering your thoughts while walking to the middle and back out again.

Xanxus talked about his favourite place in the garden, small tidbits of his life on the grounds. 

Tsuna hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, this was really fun, and they enjoyed talking with Xanxus. There was just something about him that draw them to him.

Xanxus was truly a piece of art in the late afternoon sun, his normally black hair was more brown and his smile had an edge of danger. His eyes a red that reminded them of Nana’s hidden summer dress in the closet they saw often as a child.

He looked lighter right now, more of a teenager than the young man they had thought at first.

Were all Italians pretty?

In their musings, they hadn’t seen Nana come out with Timoteo and some other people.

However, Tsuna immediately reacted to Xanxus when he tensed.

Turning around they saw them, Tsuna immediately brightened at seeing their mother.

“Mama! I made a new friend, he’s awesome and he lives here!”

Nana had started smiling as soon as she saw Tsuna as well and hearing he had made a new friend she started beaming as well.

It was at that point the rest of everyone else realised where Tsuna had gotten their brightness from. And when Tsuna ran to her and Nana swung him around?

All of them swear they saw rainbows and sunshine around them.

How in the world…

Xanxus just snorted, and started walking closer to them, though even he had to pinch his eyes a little. Truly ridiculous, they weren’t even Mists, so how did they do it?

Nana looked at the young man that Tsuna had befriended and decided he had done well. He clearly needed some more love, and who better than Tsuna? She hoped they would continue to write even when Tsuna came back to Japan with her.

“A pleasure to meet you Sawada-san, my name is Xanxus.” This was spoken in Japa-nese, making Tsuna startle and turning slowly to look at him again. “… You could speak Japanese the whole time?”

Xanxus couldn’t help but snort again, he had fun messing with Tsuna after all.

“You talked over me before I could even say anything, so I merely helped your Italian though you didn’t really need it.”

Tsuna still pouted and turned to his mother again, though she was shaking a bit in her laughter. Tsuna pouted at her as well. Why did everyone think they needed to be messed with all the time? Annoying.

Timoteo, who had been quiet the whole time finally said something, “Did you have fun with my youngest son, Tsuna?”.

“Hmm! He is great, and he knows a lot about the house! Hey, is it true you screamed like a little girl when Xanxus brought a snake indoors?”

Timoteo paled, before turning a bit red on his cheeks, turning to his now grinning son.

His eyes suddenly had a glint in them, making Xanxus pause.

“Apparently yes, just like my son when he found out two maids in his bathroom to help him bath when younger. I have never heard such a high-pitched scream in my life before! He even ran out with only a little towel to cover him in his hast.”

While Tsuna and Nana were giggling, Xanxus had slightly pink cheeks, a scowl and glare that he probably hoped could kill his father before he told any more embarrassing stories up. And so the two continued bickering in front of everyone, making Nana and Tsuna smile at each other.

Such a lovely father/son duo.

“Ah, but where is my manners, this is my Guardians behind me, they follow me around, so nothing happens.”

And so Tsuna met Timoteo’s Guardians, though it wouldn’t really be of importance till later in their life. In that moment Tsuna’s body was tired after walking around for hours, so Tsuna only waved cutely while rubbing their left eye.

They were unintentionally witnessing to Tsuna’s attack of cuteness, and were rendered mute.

Meanwhile Tsuna had already turned to Nana, tucking at her dress.

“Mama, I’m tired can we go back to the room?”

Nana of course immediately turned to Timoteo and said goodbye, while pointing Tsu-na to Xanxus.

“Remember to say goodbye to your new friend, Tsuna! You will see him tomorrow at breakfast, but say bye for now.”

“Bye Xanxus! See you tomorrow!” Tsuna yawned afterwards, then waved at Xanxus as well.

“See you later, bunny.” He said to the bemusement of Timoteo and his Guardians. They had never seen Xanxus behave that way before, so they didn’t know how to react.

And so, the first day of their trip ended.

…

It took a while for Tsuna to understand why there was a sudden intensity whenever Timoteo and Xanxus was in the same room. 

They had such a good relationship the two of them after all!

It wasn’t like Tsuna understood what was happening, they were just enjoying their trip to Italy and sightseeing with Nana after all. Though they did enjoy having Xanxus with them, their newest friend! It made them happy that he would take some time off just for Tsuna!

So that is why it took them a while to understand they were being fought over.

Tsuna. Being fought over?????

They didn’t compute for a minute when they finally put all the clues together with the help of Death.

Death as always when in their presence, was amused. 

Truly, humans were hilarious, always bringing joy to Death with their predictability and unpredictability. Always contrasting themselves in their journey of life.

Therefore, seeing Tsuna being so confused over people fighting over them? Brilliant, Their lovely little companion hadn’t thought that Tsuna might bring them happiness and joy? That Tsuna – Harriet - were worth fighting for?

“You do realise that they feel at ease with you, thought that they were the favourite Italian and therefore special, right?” Death mused to a rather confused Tsuna.

“I- what, wait really, they thought-?” Tsuna said while blinking their large eyes in confusion once again. “But that’s stupid, Xanxus is my friend while Nono is my well- Nono? It doesn’t compare with one another.” 

This wasn’t Tsuna’s day.

It was supposed to be another trip, having fun and relaxing the last few days before returning home. They haven’t even seen much to Iemitsu, much to their delight.

But then apparently this thing between Xanxus and Nono became too much suddenly, and they started glaring and being passive-aggressive in their remarks to one another. Tsuna knew what that was, they had to deal with it too many times, so they had easily spotted it when it came to that point.

So, they asked them point-blank what was going on.

This apparently startled both of them immensely.

“What do you mean, Tsuna?” Xanxus said rather confused, it wasn’t like Tsuna had explained themselves very well.

“Why are you fighting all the time?” They pouted while looking at Xanxus and Timoteo.

Timoteo had lost some colour, though soon gained it back with a pink hue just like his son.

“We aren’t fightin-“ “Yeah you are! Mama said you don’t embarrass each other all the time or glare when I’m near, and I saw the same thing!” Tsuna glared at them, they wanted answers! Tsuna hoped it wasn’t a stupid reason but was disappointed soon after.

“… You were spending so much time with him, you always talked about your past…” Xanxus slowly mumbled. Making Tsuna stop in chock, Xanxus was never like this. What on earth was happening? Going by the shock in Xanus’s eyes he felt the same.

“I have no idea what you talk about Tsuna, we bicker all the time even when you aren’t there. You know I love you, but I love my son as well and that is how we talk to each other.” 

Timoteo said denying their words.

So he really didn’t want to say it, that is what Tsuna immediately detected.

Their bullshit detector, if you will.

“Yeah, no. While I know you have a good relationship-“ Here the two looked at each other then at Tsuna, doing a double-take afterwards “and I know this because I talked with your other sons and the staff. I didn’t want to say anything if I wasn’t sure!”

“You talked with my brothers?!/You talked with my sons?!” The two reacted quite loudly, making Tsuna shrink back a bit. 

“You talked with others about this?” Timoteo said more gently after seeing this.

Then realised what Tsuna had just said.

All the staff, all his sons and even Nana knew he had behaved like a little toddler making a tantrum…

Timoteo raised his hand to his face and just sighed. His face a little red.

Xanxus was also looking a bit ruddy, having also realised what Tsuna had said.

Tsuna felt more than proud at making these two men look like this. Timoteo was a grown man, Xanxus a teen so he was a little better than his father.

“You know what? I don’t care anymore, just be nicer to each other, okay?” Tsuna said blasting them with their puppy eyes.

Deadly things they were as the Ninth Vongola and the future Varia Leader caved immediately to them.

They mumbled and apologized to Tsuna and then agreed to be … nicer to each other.

To be frank the only thing Tsuna actually wanted them to realise that they had been caught, humiliate them a little at the stupid ordeal and make them think twice about all this.

No one but Tsuna and Death knew this, however, so everyone continued to snigger at the images of little Tsuna cutely scolding them for many years afterwards.

…

And so the vacation ended.

It was bittersweet as Tsuna had had a lot of fun and meet so many new people. New friends, a broader understanding of this Flame thingy, even if it was mostly from observing and talking with Death.

Going back to Kyoya wasn’t a bad thing, however. They missed him as well. Tsuna had talked with him while on vacation, but it wasn’t the same.

And Kyoya might have had said they missed them too.

Okay, not in the literal sense, but that he would greatly enjoy running them into the ground when they came back.

Awww, Kyoya was such a cutie, Tsuna understood the hidden meaning, don’t you worry!

Elsewhere, Kyoya had a chill down his back. He missed Tsuna, running him around, sparing and finally having his friend back. Mother said Tsuna was a friend, so that was what he called them, not herbivore as everyone else.

But he would be damned if he said it. Bite Tsuna to death if they said it out loud, at the side of him his mother cooed at his slightly blushing form. 

Tsuna really was amazing for Kyoya.

…

Years went by like that, Tsuna was above average in all classes and was a figure of interest to the rest of the Namimori Middle School.

Tsuna was the friend of that Demon Hibari Kyoya after all.

Girls and some boys all thought him adorable, sighing over his bright smile and happy attitude. Not that they could come close to him, Kyoya was incredible possessive over him and Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Even the rest of Tsuna’s class was not that close to him. 

Sure, Tsuna was very friendly and helpful, but with the looming figure of death in the form of Hibari most didn’t come too close in their fear. Everyone knew, however, that if they had a problem that had to be reported to the Disciplinary Committee then Tsuna was your man.

He would always smile and help them deliver the information, and so Tsuna was also known as the Secretary of Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee. 

And Cutie of the Year.

Tsuna was oblivious about this, however, which suited Kyoya and Tetsuya just fine. Tetsuya more because Kyoya wouldn’t fly into a rage by some upstart.

Even the meeting of Tetsuya and Tsuna was … interesting to say the least.

Tsuna had never seen Kyoya like that before, he was preening, being like a mother bear while urging their two little ones together. He tried so hard to get them together, no that he needed to be worried Tetsuya immediately took to be a mother-hen to Tsuna as well.

And then Kyoya had the pleasure of having feelings like happiness of his two people together, and jealousy about them instantly getting along well. They even bonded in front of him like it was easy!

He just couldn’t win.

Why must Tsuna always have him experience so many difficult feelings? Annoying, he didn’t know how to deal with it. But Tsuna was also always there, so he would forgive him after getting some more snacks from them.

Mother did always say to forgive but extract as much as you could from their guilt.

Mother was always right after all, and the snacks were great.

…

Tsuna was bored in classes, she knew it would be boring at times, but sometimes the different worlds had new information waiting for her to find.

Those were the moments to live for.

She felt more like Harriet today and felt more out of place while having that feeling. She knew Death was coming later to hang out, so that helped her to be more at ease.

School did remind her too much of her different lives, it was always necessary to learn about things. Therefore, she was always in some sort of school or training to learn new things.

Knowledge is power.

Sometimes she even got new ideas when being near so many young minds, it was a small pleasure of hers. It made her feel more human again.

Feeling inhuman wasn’t something she felt often, but when they did it festered for a while. Death helped and worsened the feeling at the same time, They were the most inhuman after all.

Death ironically made her feel more human when compared.

There was also the fact that she had a weird feeling going on. Like something was happening fast, unavoidable in its course.

Those feelings always tended to be true, so she was rather annoyed and testy.

The day had just gone on and on, no sign of stopping so far, and her feeling like this really didn’t help an already boring day. So, when the school finally ended she ran home as soon as possible, moving her body between the different building and making all the short-cuts she knew.

Nana was okay, Death would have warned Tsuna, if only not incur her, Tsuna's, wrath.

Nana was goddess and needed to be worshipped, and woe to everyone that thought Tsuna didn’t take that seriously.

So, while she wasn’t incredibly panicky, she still needed to check Nana for her own sake. Finding her in the kitchen, humming happily, while making a cake. And while that may have made everyone else happy, Tsuna was instantly on edge.

Nana only made cake when having guests or Iemitsu over.

She knew she hadn’t invited any over, and Nana had decided that Tsuna always should know when Iemitsu came over after an ‘accident’.

It should not be mentioned, Iemitsu still had nightmares.

“…What is going on, Mama?”

Nana swiftly turned around, a little on the startled side, but always happy to see Tsuna.

“We are having a guest over!~ Iemitsu said he had a home-tutor that was incredibly talented, so he sent him over to us for a while!”

What.

“Mama, you know I don’t need any tutor? Why would Ie- Papa send one over? Wouldn’t he be of better use to someone else?”

Tilting her head, Nana pondered her son’s word.

“While that’s true, you can never be too prepared, and I was happily surprised that he thought of helping you this way! You know that there isn’t much he can help you with.”

And while that’s true, she still didn’t care for it.

“… Mama, I don’t feel that way, I feel like he doesn’t know me at all.” Tsuna had to be honest with Nana, they only really had each other so they always told each other everything. Saying this would hurt her, but it would hurt Tsuna even more if this happened in the future.

“… I’m so sorry honey, I didn’t see it that way. Thank you for telling me your feelings, baby, I know I look with rose-coloured glasses at things regarding your father a bit too much compared to you.”

Tsuna had rarely loved someone as much as she did Nana. The comfort in knowing you could tell her anything was a blessing, and that she would do the same to Tsuna made everything better.

They knew each other. They knew each other’s needs for knowing how they felt.

It was freeing living with such a person.

The moment was shattered a second later with the bell ringing.

The tutor had come.

Tsuna slowly moved to open the door, only opening after looking out the window and not seeing anyone.

“Chiasso, my name is Reborn I am here to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

A tiny figure said, tilting his head up to look Tsuna in the eyes. She felt a chill down her spine.

Many things were going through her head at once.

He was a baby, though not a real one. Cursed? His voice was very high, might even make her head hurt in the future. He, Reborn, was dressed in a suit? Where in the world did you even get those?? She even felt a magical presence on his shoulder, currently in the form of a chameleon.

How in the world could she process that in such a short time?

She couldn’t so she said somewhat cautiously, “Hello Reborn, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, though please call me Tsuna” while bowing in greeting.

He was going to tutor her now after all, especially since he was so interesting.

“Ah, please excuse me, this is my mother, Sawada Nana. She will be the one in the house for most of the day, but we will inform you of our schedule later. We have prepared a bedroom for you so you can have some privacy, I’ll show you after you have gotten some food in you.”

Tsuna stream rolled him as soon as he came into the house, showing him to Nana and then taking him on a tour around the lower floor. 

He didn’t get to talk at all, but frankly, Tsuna’s hostess abilities had struck so he wouldn’t have gotten a word in any way in her fussing.

Nana just looked proud of her child, he is such a good host she had taught him well!

“-you can just keep your bags in the entrance till you see your room. Mama prepared some snacks and drinks for you, so please dig in, Reborn-sensei!”

They had come to a complete, ending at the dining table where all kind of goodies were presented to Reborn’s eyes. Desserts of all kinds, different drinks to choose. He frankly sat a bit stunned at their effort, slowly rethinking all his information on Tsuna and the Sawada Household.

They certainly knew how to treat someone, but that didn’t mean that his information wasn’t wrong or altered.

Who the fuck had given him this faulty information, a lot he had observed the last days didn’t correspond to what he had been given. 

Iemitsu had a lot to make up for!


	3. Mochida's Unfortunate End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochida getting what is his due, Sasagawa Kyoko getting a little flustered and an answer to Tsuna's growing problem with her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to have been gone for so long. A lot has happened for me, I started school 200 km away from home and moved there alone as well, I started to get back on my feet and then my mother died suddenly. Heart attack, her body couldn't keep going after all the alcohol abuse, so she died after being saved multiple times only to succumb to one more heart attack. I'm devastated. It happed a month and a half ago, I'm still getting on my feet again. She would have turned 51 years old two days ago.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves out there, take the help that is being offered and try one more time. I believe in you.

The rest of the day was talking to Reborn about tutoring and all the practical stuff.

Tsuna was a bit worried for him and said so.

“I’m a bit concerned for you, will you be alright going out alone?” Tsuna had had the feeling for the entire day, so they had to ask “I realise you are grown, but will you be okay? Do people not call for the police at times, or cause you unnecessary trouble because you are being out on your own? I don’t want to be impolite, but I had to ask so I can do my best to prevent unnecessary trouble.”

Tsuna bowed again in the end. Reborn looked unreadable to anyone, though slowly raised one of his brows.

“Most people think me a child, how come you knew?”

Raising their head, Tsuna looked him in the eye, “You have a diploma, you were referenced to me by… my father and you talk like an adult?” Tsuna merely tilted their head and looked confused at him.

“I see. I am indeed an adult, merely a small one. Not something you have to worry about, and I can take care of myself.”

Reborn might have been pretty unreadable, but Tsuna knew he felt rather bemused and annoyed. Why that was they had no idea, but Tsuna hoped there wouldn’t be problems regarding Reborn’s appearance. 

There would be a problem soon, and Tsuna might have looked at Reborn completely deadpan and said I told you so. Afterwards, Tsuna helped of course, but they would remember this to blackmail him later. Reborn hadn’t known Tsuna would be the type to blackmail, and after shooting at them for quite some time, he had a small proud smile on his lips.

Tsuna felt more and more feminine as they got older, always female or non-binary. Not male, and so she felt more wrong as she got older. A slight sense of wrongness was always near Tsuna like it wasn’t her body. It wasn’t really her body per se, but it was hers in this universe.

It still felt amiss.

Tsuna knew the feeling well, she had had male bodies before, but this time it wasn’t her intention and that made all the difference. Kind of like a bikini and underwear, very similar in how much it shows, but one is for private use and the other people wear with the intention of going out amongst others.

One were you consented to being seen and the other was you didn’t.

She hadn’t known she would be a boy this time, and thus this problem became an even bigger annoyance. She felt even more annoyed when people thought she had to be macho, though it helped she was ‘cute’.

Most people tended to like that more, or rather women liked it more.

This bothered her, in particular, one day, she had a lovely morning with waking up and greeting Nana, then making breakfast and lunch with her while humming together listening to the radio. She had a lot of time to do whatever she wanted, and more than enough time to get to school.

Tsuna ended up talking a bit too much with Reborn about her subject and had to run to school.

Kyoya wouldn’t excuse her, and she didn’t want to make him annoyed with her, though she did make his bento so he wouldn’t be too mad…

Getting to school just in time, she thanked her training for making her able to run that fast. While getting her breath back she heard a commotion a little further towards the entrance.

Tsuna slowly made her way over, just to see Sasagawa from her class and upper-classman Mochida standing close together.

A closer view, however, saw that Mochida had a grip on Sasagawa and had a creepy expression. Sasagawa though looked very uncomfortable and looked a little desperate for getting away.

All feelings were drained from Tsuna’s mind.

What the hell was going on, and why the fuck did no one help. Sasagawa Kyoko never looked like this, always having a smile on her lips and still, no one helped her?  
Tsuna immediately sprang into action, walking with a chilling smile on her face, to-wards them with Sasagawa seeing her first and looking so relieved.

Mochida turned around when he realised that Kyoko looked somewhere else, seeing Tsuna coming closer he immediately stiffened.

Tsuna had never looked more radiant, though this time it was like an ice-cold knife to the heart, so chilling was their smile towards Mochida. He instantly took his hand towards himself, afraid of losing it when Tsuna looked at it before turning their eyes to his.

“Good morning Sasagawa-san, are you doing okay? It’s not normal seeing you in the courtyard this late in the morning.” Tsuna said while smiling softly, reassuring her with their eyes that she would be fine, before turning towards Mochida again.

“And good morning to you, Mochida-senpai, what a fine morning for sexual harassment, huh? Oh no, you don’t have to defend yourself, everyone saw you gripping Sasagawa-san without her consent. She looked uncomfortable both in her expression and body language, and still, you continued. I even heard her say let go, and even then you still didn’t think to let her go?” 

The more Tsuna said, the icier her smile became, and Mochida’s face started losing all colour in his face. He knew Tsuna hated seeing females being coerced, and this time it truly looked like that. Mochida also knew that Tsuna was in the disciplinary committee and Hibari was a friend of theirs.

To put it in his perspective, he was fucked.

Mochida even tried defending himself, but of course, just made it worse for himself. “I didn’t do anything that she didn’t want! Kyoko-chan is my girlfriend so I can do what I want! Don’t come here interfering when you don’t know anything that’s happening!” He said panting slightly while trying to grasp Sasagawa’s arm again, but she stepped behind Tsuna, hiding from him.

That’s when he knew screwed up even more.

Tsuna became even more bright and smiling, the face of a demon looking down on their prey just waiting for them to fuck up again. Mochida suddenly knew the reason why Tsuna and that demon Hibari was friends, they were both insane and scary people.

And while normally he preferred Tsuna to Hibari, this moment really hit him that he preferred the straightforward method of Hibari than Tsuna’s mindfuckery. At least Hibari didn’t extend his suffering for that long while Tsuna liked outspreading people’s suffering. 

“Hmm, it seems that even you know that’s a lie,” turning to Sasagawa Tsuna continued “are you in a mutual relationship with Mochida-senpai, Sasagawa-san?”

She looked incredibly uncomfortable, but she still answered with a low voice “no, I haven’t said yes to be his girlfriend, he just grabbed me and started talking about me like I wasn’t even there.”

Slowly raising her voice as she talks, in the end, she talked in a normal tone of voice. Kyoko felt more at ease seeing Tsuna’s reassuring posture and kind eyes. She felt at ease, knowing she would be helped no matter what, and this wouldn’t happen again when Tsuna was done here today. She remembered there were rumours from different girls, that Tsuna had helped multiple female students and a few male students from bullying and harassment.

Tsuna slowly turned back to Mochida. The people around them felt the day become colder, some recording the scene to show others later, people whispering. They all stopped at this moment.

“Right, I see. Sasagawa-san the first class is about to start, please be on your way, the same to everyone else here! I will sort this issue out, you will hear more about this later,” Tsuna said while talking loudly to the rest of the audience, Kyoya had also come to herd them inside, “Mochida if you could please come with me voluntarily? I don’t want any more trouble, and I doubt you want that as well?”

Tsuna was truly unsettling while smiling like that. Mochida felt himself sink, this was the end, he was dead. If he didn’t go with Tsuna he was dead, but if he went with him, he would suffer for ages… 

He had no choice to go, especially when Hibari glared at him with a glint in his eyes, itching for a beatdown. Everyone knew you didn’t bother Tsuna, you would be beaten to an inch of your life.

Mochida wasn’t heard about for a long time afterwards this.

Reborn had seen all this, had even taken notes on how to improve Tsuna, but found there wasn’t much. Reborn had followed Tsuna since this morning, trying to figure out the best method to start his training and seeing where he was physically.

He was rather pleasantly surprised with Tsuna’s performance, but where in eternal damnation had Tsuna learned all those moves from running around and on buildings? He wasn’t even that winded when he arrived at school, which mind you, was around 15 minutes on a bike while he ran there in 12 minutes taking shortcuts.  
Seeing drama about to take place, he had even made a Dying Will Bullet ready to be fired. Reborn had the feeling in the start that Tsuna had more than friendly feelings for Sasagawa but quickly realised his mistake. He debated firing anyway but couldn’t risk shooting his student and killing the potential Vongola Head.

He didn’t know that much about Tsuna right now, and what he had gotten in the briefing was pure trash, so he had to start from the bottom getting his own information. 

Which was fine if he had to do that from the start, but the sheer incompetence was infuriating, his call to Timoteo had gotten a lot of Intelligence Officers fired and seen to so it wouldn’t happen again. Another thing was that Iemitsu actually wrote most of the correct information, so he wasn’t a complete failure as Reborn thought…

Seeing his student tearing into another student made him proud already, he could already see Tsuna becoming even more terrifying. He had the foundation to desecrate his enemies with a smile.

He couldn’t wait to make Tsuna even more horrifying, but first, he had to gather some more information.

…

Mochida Kensuke was seen weeks later, way more subdued and quiet. Tsuna had suspended him and gotten him into an anti-harassment program. Mochida seemed more aware now, but he still had a lot to learn. 

One small step.

He would later turn out pretty amazing. Having a turnaround and learning from his mistakes. He was young back then, but if you didn’t right your wrongs early in the bud then it could mean dire things indeed. Mochida Kensuke was lucky in this universe. He got the help he needed, his family problems having messed him up were seen to and Mochida even got psychological help from the trauma. 

Mochida would in his adult life admire the young Tsuna, for his strength even then, and his desire to help those in need. Even if they weren’t who people thought needed help at first. He had been in a dangerous environment, and on an even more dangerous path.

He was so grateful for Tsuna’s harsh but gentle advice and actions. Even if he didn’t think so when he was in middle school.

After dealing with the mess of Mochida, Tsuna turned back to class. The whole class turned their heads when Tsuna came into the classroom. But the teacher merely glanced at them before returning to her lecture. Thus, preventing the class to bombard Tsuna, and letting Tsuna let out a breath of relief.

She knew they would ask her what she had done to Mochida and if she helped all those female students.

Tsuna didn’t care for all the questions, but she also realised that she couldn’t escape them.

She glanced over to Sasagawa, just to see her already looking at her. Sasagawa mimed a thank you towards her with a slight smile, before turning back to the teach-er.  
Tsuna was just glad she had gotten there in time.

It wasn’t that she thought something really bad would happen, but even small things like this could haunt a person. Not being listened to. Being forced. Touched without permission. 

If Tsuna could limit that even a little, then she would.

And if the school fell a little harder for their bright smile, then Tsuna would never realise it. Sasagawa certainly looked like a starstruck fool at that moment.

When the class ended people started looking at Tsuna again. Before her classmates could raise and surround her Sasagawa turned and stood up. 

“Thank you for helping me, Tsunayoshi-san, I really appreciate the help as I couldn’t think of a reason at that moment to get away.” She said while walking toward them, she stopped before Tsuna and bowed in her thanks.

“I was happy to help, you seemed desperate to get away, so I stepped in. I apologize if I seemed too much in my attempt to help you, Sasagawa-san.” Tsuna merely said, smiling that little smile of theirs.

Sasagawa Kyoko blushed slightly.

“No no, you were incredible, no- ah, I mean you got there just in time… I was scared and didn’t know what to do, so it was freeing to let you take over and handle it.” She seemed a bit flustered but powered through, smiling cutely in the end. 

Tsuna smiled back just as cutely, making some girls sigh in happiness. So cute~

“You are welcome, I do have to go now however, lunch has started and I am needed somewhere else.”

Tsuna stood up and took some of their things while starting to walk towards the door. No one wanted to stop them as they all knew Tsuna ate lunch with Hibari. Even made that demon’s lunch as well. Everyone in the class knew how good Tsuna’s cooking was in home economics.

There were fights over the leftovers. Sasagawa was good as well, but no one beat Tsuna’s cooking.

Tsuna funnily enough actually knew about this, but since they found it funny, they let it go and made just a little bit less food than before…

No one said they had to be nice about it. Tsuna had their moments of being a jerk, especially when people got so mad in their attempts to get the food, they ruined part of her homecooked meal…

…

Kyoya was less than impressed when she came later than usual in the classroom for the Discipline Committee.

But the food offering appeased him. Or distracted him. Tsuna didn’t really care all that much, she just wanted some quiet. Kyoya was the best, he even noticed and grunted to the couch so she could nap for a bit.

Bliss for a little while. A moment of letting her feelings out and accessing them.

She had been feeling more and more out of it. Feeling her body was wrong and even had moments where she wanted to change it via Magic. She didn’t, but it was a nice thought.

She knew it was because of the changes that come with puberty. It was making her incredibly uncomfortable. Higher voice, all the cracks while speaking. The way people seemed to notice her more, where before she could ignore it now it was hard when her feelings were all over the place.

Tsuna was 14 years old now. It really shouldn’t surprise her, but it really did.

She has done this before, been a boy before, but was like something was different this time. It was annoying as it was made her anxious. Stupid hormones.  
She was a pretty young boy now. People have noticed. She had noticed in her vain moments and been glad for that at least. Tsuna also realised that she would never be tall, neither buff as Iemitsu. Short and delicate.

She knew this and wasn’t that mad about it, but the fact she still hasn’t gotten over that fact made her disappointed in herself. 

Death even had to talk with her about it. 

And what would you know, it helped to be with Death. Death’s being helped pierce through her current humanity. It seemed that there actually was a problem with her. When she had jumped into this body she had tumbled. Or something like that, she hadn’t really gotten herself into the body correctly. She had just thought it was because she hadn’t liked being a boy, and while that was a big part of it, it wasn’t all of the problem.

Sawada Tsunayoshi’s body hadn’t really known what to do with her, it couldn’t reject her, but it couldn’t accept her completely either.

So, she had to leave Tsuna’s body temporality while Death shoved her back in again.

Not pleasant, but it worked better now. She had been stupid not to ask about it before, but some of her insecurities were still there after so long. Harriet was a product of emotional abuse, and that still lingered even now.

Death didn’t say anything, They merely held her while she felt shame. Harriet loved Death. There would never be another she would love as much, just as she knew Death felt the same.

Both of them felt whole when together.

But with their differences, they still needed to have their own things to do. Death was always busy, and Harriet would never be tied down. They still made time for each other, however. This was just one of these moments, even in their hectic lives they were there for each other.

Her body felt comfortable now. Still male, and foreign to a certain point when having a female point of view, but not overwhelming unfamiliar anymore. It was like an itch that was always there disappeared.

It felt easier to breathe.

She had closed her eyes, sagging in Death’s arms. Letting out a small sigh, she looked up to Death looming over her and tugged Them down for a kiss. A kiss of comfort, happiness and gratitude.

Death leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, staying there for a little while before leaning back.

Just staying in Their embrace for a little, basking in that small joy, before letting go as well. They both knew that Death had to go, Harriet merely smiled and wished Them to return well and stay safe.

Even Death had Their moments of stupidity, but that’s a story for another time.

…

Reborn withheld another sigh.

Tsuna seemed to be a rather well-adjusted teenager. He was still researching Tsuna and finding more information on how to make Tsuna a proper Mafia Boss. He had started out slowly with grades, but there wasn’t much he could help Tsuna with. He had high grades in all his subjects, even learning languages in the extra lessons after school. 

Chinese and Spanish. 

Chinese because it was spoken at Hibari’s home, as Hibari Kyoya was half Chinese. Spanish because there is a big majority speaking it. All sound and very reasonable, how in the world had that come from a young teenager’s mind?

Reborn was starting to be rather suspicious about the whole thing, Tsuna even ran in the morning and worked out in the ballet studio after school. He hadn’t thought of ballet training as a possible choice for a boy, but Tsuna excelled at it. It made him lithe and elegant, strong as only a male ballet dancer that threw young women and held them could. 

Tsuna made it look as easy as breathing when he lifted them and held so they could spin and arch properly. Not that Tsuna couldn’t do that as well, Reborn was rather impressed at his flexibly. 

He did have to replan some of his plans though, Tsuna was the fast and flexible type. More of a feminine style, that seemed to fit Tsuna best he thought, so Reborn had to figure out how to best deal with that.

Not to say that Tsuna is a girl, but he was feminine to a point. Tsuna held himself with an unusual air of self-respect and brightness.  
He rarely saw Tsuna without a small smile.

Reborn hoped it would survive when he becomes Decimo.

And so Tsuna’s day of peace was over. The training from hell had begun.


	4. Down time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am again...? I'm not dead, but so much shit has happened in my life that this is honestly a miracle that I am uploading. I'm not really okay, but I'm getting help from my school/therapist/social counsellor.  
This story is something that has helped me through some stuff so I'm happy each and every time someone comments and sends kudos. While this story was mostly for me and my friends, I'm so incredibly happy to see the response it has gotten.
> 
> So thank you guys so so much! <3

This really wasn’t what she thought the training would entail. 

She was already running a lot, flexible from ballet and stamina from both of those activities. She did a little workout to keep her strength up, but nothing wild. 

So when Reborn went ham on all kinds of tests, she didn’t know what to think. Tsuna thought that perhaps he wanted to test her awareness? He did stare intensely at her while and after the different tests. 

Tsuna felt Reborn’s flames shift with each test she handed in, displeasure and pleasure warring inside him. 

She had the feeling she had just thwarted whatever plan he had planned. 

Thank goodness. It would probably have hurt a lot. 

Reborn wasn’t stopped for long, and got a gleam in his eyes when he realised Tsuna wasn’t the strongest, though had a lot of stamina. Tsuna had the feeling that Reborn felt this was the light at the end of the tunnel, of Tsuna’s ability to thwart his plans that is. She docked her head to keep him from seeing the evil smile on her face, he would have another think coming if he thought she would be easy to bully. 

She could enhance her body more with her powers but hadn’t thought to do so this lifetime, but if it could fuck with Reborn then she would. Oh, she would have all the fun in the world, making Reborn proud but also despair the lost opportunities he could have disciplined her. 

There wasn’t that much fun in Nanamori, chaos yes, but it wasn’t always the fun kind. So she enhanced her strength. Just to mess with Reborn, his face was hilariously deadpan. 

The chaos is something she liked to join in on, but Kyouya was rather protective or possessive of her. Only he could maim her it seemed, not that Tsuna let him hit her a lot, evading him was way funnier. 

He always got the complicated look on, proud that she invaded him and annoyed he didn’t hit her. 

She might have the bad habit of annoying her friends, by acting innocent. The thing is that most actually believed her in this form as it was cute, so her innocent act was virtually perfected. 

There will always be someone better though. 

Tsuna was sure that was why Kyouya was so fond of her as well as annoyed. He loved fluffy things. He hated that weakness it gave him, but he couldn’t do anything about it so he just trained even more to limit the weakness the fluff gave him. 

Kyouya had started to be more … clingy than usual. It was as he knew something was coming and he didn’t like the feeling. Tsuna had the thought of another person trying to get to know her. She knew Kyouya hated people inferring on his territory, aka. Her. She had to talk long and sweetly, with a glint in her eye that made him wary, when he had said as so to her face. 

He had been quiet for a while after that but returned to his behaviour soon after, just a lot more subtle. 

She let it go, for now, he knew how she felt about it, but Tsuna also knew she was possessive as well so she really couldn’t talk much. 

Since she dealt with the primary problem with her dysphoria, she had felt free. It also meant she had started to act cuter, and more fluffy as it were. Probably why Kyouya was more protective now she thought about it… 

By feeling comfortable she seemed more relaxed and happy, making her even more adorable and bright. Students around her were rather dazzled, and it started a new rumour about her and Kyouya. 

… They had to be dating, right? 

Why else would Tsuna be so happy, and the demon Hibari be so protective and growly? So everyone wanted to ask, and get closer to Tsuna which just made Kyouya more frowny. 

A lot of people were bitten to death those days… 

Suddenly she had more work in the committee, she had to check over the new student who was enrolled. Work like this was always done so that Kyouya knew if the new student was going to be trouble or not. Most of the time he would find fault in the new students, but he did that as well with the old students. 

Rarely was there a student he didn’t have a problem with. 

But Kyouya’s ideas of “troublesome” wasn’t really the general idea of trouble though. If you were in a group, you were crowding. If you talked too loud, you were disturbing the environment. Running? You were now prey for the bloodthirsty demon. 

You would think people would learn, but it just never happened. 

Tsuna suddenly had the thought that Kyouya had hitten them too hard, and their heads had been hitten too many times so they lost their brain cells. No wonder the had such a hard time… 

She went back to her work, daydreaming could wait. Looking over the student’s file, she noted he would be in her class, so she would show him around as the class’ only committee member. Perhaps he would be smart enough to actually listen to her warnings? 

Hmmm. 

Probably not. 

Most new students thought she was joking, or hazing them. They soon wished they had listened, and respected her more afterwards when seen in Kyouya’s company without being harmed. 

Tsuna knew in an abstract way that people tended to have rather awestruck eyes when they looked at her, but she didn’t think much of it. She had lived through it many times now. It didn’t bother her anymore. But she couldn’t remember what she had done to inspire their looks this time… 

Oh well. 

When she woke she remembered her dream or rather a memory. She was 14 now, back when she was younger she had been to Italy with her mother. She had met Xanxus there, her nii-san. 

Tsuna had kept in touch with him for years, but suddenly she couldn’t get through to him anymore. She had tried calling his friend, Shark-san but he just kept quiet and said he couldn’t tell her. 

So, with her intuition ringing strongly, she called Nono. Tsuna had even started it out nicely and asked about him, how he was doing and if his knee still hurt like last time? 

Nono was rather pleased with her calling him again so soon, after all, she normally called once a month. 

But everything took a thing for the worst when she asked about Xanxus. 

He misdirected and tried to get around her questions. 

Tsuna wouldn’t have any of it, her gut-feeling was sure, he had something to do with Xanxus not calling her or answering her calls. Perhaps, he even made Shark-san not tell her! So, she yelled and sobbed at him. How dare he, and how could he keep her nii-san away from her! She was furious. But still, he wouldn’t say a word about what ad happened so she just stopped suddenly. 

“… I don’t wanna talk with you anymore. I don’t wanna see you until you tell me what happened to nii-san and make him call me back! … I hate you.” 

That’s how Tsuna ended the conversation. She still hasn’t heard what happened, even if Nono had tried reaching out afterwards. Tsuna refused to talk to such a man, he had something to do with Xanxus. Especially when he tried to deflect her questions, again and again, the first few times...

She was tired of trying to reason with stubborn men, Tsuna knew that her behaviour was childish, but perhaps that’s just what was needed in this situation. Nono had to know that she felt he was being childish as well, trying to misdirect her was pointless. 

She didn’t know what had happened, and Death had told her that she would have to figure it out on her own. This was her life, so she had to live it as best as she could. If she asked again then They would answer, but Tsuna understood. Being omniscient wouldn’t be fun, but it was frustrating to know something had happened. 

In her heart, she felt the beginning of a loss regarding the man she had thought Timoteo to be. Would he really have done something to Xanxus? Or was he controlling Xanxus somehow? She didn’t know, but she knew that information would come at some point in the future.  
Her unease would just have to be ignored for now, even if it was killing her to let go of it. 

The dream made her feel sad and uncomfortable, she knew she couldn’t go back to sleep. Looking at the clock, she despaired at having to stay up all day from a little to three in the morning. 

But she couldn’t sleep anymore. And she knew forcing herself to try to sleep would get her nowhere, so she tried her best to get out of her bed quietly to not disturb Reborn who was sleeping in a hammock at the end of her bed. 

They had tried to offer him something other than that, but he seemed determined to do as he wanted. 

Reborn would normally wake her up at 5 am sharp and drill her in anything that took his fancy that day. Always running, weights and flexibility training. Though it was more like dodging-the-madman training. But it did keep the days interesting, rock climbing was something she especially enjoyed. There was something about climbing something so enormous and steep, without harnesses, she felt free. 

That and her satisfaction seeing Reborn pout when she enjoyed his "training". 

What was hell training for most, was a fun activity for Tsuna. A rather unforeseen thing that came out of her willingness to try everything made her closer to her tutor. She had fun at his expense, but she also enjoyed hearing about his adventures around the world and his extensive skills that had helped him through each mission. 

He always made it a lesson, but it seemed as if they now both had a better understanding of each other. Tsuna felt she was finally being his student and him her teacher, on a more equal ground than rather a person he was forced to tutor or beat to submission. 

Hence she didn’t scream when she saw his eyes open and starring into nothingness. 

It did take her a second to see the spit bubble, but when she did, she had trouble not snickering out loud. 

She conquered that quickly, she didn’t want to wake him, he needed more sleep. So, she listed out the door, down the hallway to the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

While she didn’t like Iemitsu, she still slept in his shirts. They were big, comfy and worn-in. She also loved manipulating Iemitsu into what she wanted while wearing it and looking sleepy. He folded like wet tissue paper each time. 

Even Reborn was stunned the first time he saw it. Tsuna was normally very cute but in a massive t-shirt and sleep ruffled they were even cuter. Flowers and rainbows couldn’t even cover it. 

Reborn had to make a strategic retreat, his eyes felt robbed when he left. 

Tsuna hadn’t even noticed that time, she was truly tired and wanted a snack from her sniggering mother. Nana knew what was up, her son was the cutest, and she always delighted in seeing other people's reactions.

Feeling somewhat inspired, Tsuna wanted to bake. Some fresh bread in the morning would make Nana very happy, otherwise, she would have to buy it from the baker later. So why not make it herself, opening the fridge she saw they had a lot of eggs as well. 

An idea formed, egg tarts would be brilliant as well. Perhaps some breakfast muffins too? 

While she took out the ingredients and thought, Reborn had woken up and started investigating. Tsuna didn’t like to have their sleep schedule disturbed, so it wasn’t normal for them to be up this early. 

Arriving soundlessly he watched as they took some dough for rising while starting another batch. Tsuna looked to be in their environment, at home, in the kitchen. Reborn had seen the mother and son in the kitchen a lot, but it still made him slightly stunned to see a teenaged boy helping their mother so much. 

Tsuna was a somewhat innocent boy to Reborn’s eyes. He always helped a person in need, he never asked for anything. He felt that the mafia was going to taint him, that it would ruin this young teenager. 

And Reborn was the person to make that happen, rarely had he felt so annoyed and frustrated at an assignment before, but it also brought him some joys. 

Tsuna always tried their best, always with a smile on their face. Facing any challenge he threw at the menace, usually Tsuna even managed to surpass his expectations. They had bonded over his training, usually Tsuna even got Reborn to do the same side by side. 

So yes, he had a tiny soft spot for his bright student. 

That and there wasn’t a lot of whining to be heard from him, he still remembered Dino’s shrieks of terror. While fun for a long time, it was rather daunting to hear after hours… 

Reborn did succeed to get him in shape to take up his Familigia, and how to limit his weaknesses as much as he could. 

Dino could however never bake something that smelled this delicious, he turned back to his new student. Tsuna had been busy while he had been thinking, he had even set over the coffee machine for him! So thoughtful, he wouldn’t be too hard on Tsuna later then, he also saw he had made muffins… 

Even Leon had gotten a water bowl. 

Okay, so he had a rather bigger soft spot for his student than he would never admit to, even under the threat of death. 

Death who sat next to Reborn giggled in delighted schadenfreude, Reborn would never really realise how fond he was of Tsuna and how his actions betrayed him. People that knew of Reborn would take a doubletake when realising before slowly making a retreat. 

Tsuna had heard Reborn coming, so she had started the coffee machine ahead of schedule. She might even make something coffee flavoured while baking… Maybe. 

The bread was in the combi oven, the egg tarts were being prepared to go in the fridge while the muffins were on the table waiting to go after the bread. 

Feeling rather successful, she sat down with Reborn and Leon at the kitchen island. 

Sipping hot coffee with Reborn was rather peaceful. Especially when considering who he was. This was a truly peaceful morning for them. Tsuna sipped their coffee adjacent to Reborn, just enjoying the peace and quiet. They could hear some of the birds outside starting to sing, the sun not appearing quite yet on the horizon.

When Reborn was about to be done with his coffee, Tsuna nudged the coffee pot over to him. A little happy hum was their reward.

Getting up to check on the bread, Tsuna had a tranquil smile on their lips. Bread done, they now put the muffins in. It seemed as if they would be done in time with Nana's awakening. Tsuna couldn't wait till Nana saw this, she always appreciated when they did something like this. Humming a tune, they turned Reborn.

"I made some mocha chocolate muffins for you, Reborn. It's currently batter, it needs to cool a bit, so when I get home I'll make some for you, alright?"

Reborn seriously reconsidered all the bad things about this assignment, but damn it all if Tsuna's cooking and coffee weren't good enough to weight in all in their favour. He loved this filial student of his, always so polite and thoughtful. Making him the best coffee he had had in Japan in a long while and even making him muffins? Dino was out the contest before he even knew it was going on.

Reborn would shot people down for Tsuna's and Nana's cooking. 

Leon, sitting up high on a kitchen cabinet, looked mildly ashamed of his owner's thought process and actions. Not that people would see Reborn's actions as anything out of the ordinary, Leon shared a connection with Reborn. What an owner and master he had gotten... But if it was Tsuna, then he grudgingly would accept it. Tsuna did go out and buy the good, nice brand of food he liked after all.


End file.
